Since the first inception of power and telephone poles very little innovation or new technologies have been introduced to remove these units once decayed or broken off due to hurricanes, accidents and/or other forces.
Lineman (utility workers for power companies, etc.) have struggled to remove power poles. Many times, having to excavate around these poles in order to use a choker chain or a massive hydraulic pole jack. While these devises do have their functions they also have their shortcomings, slipping off or just pushing the pole to the side. This can be very dangerous, time consuming and expensive.
The present invention has been designed for, but not limited to, the removal of power poles broken off at or near ground level due to auto accidents, flooding, storms and/or deterioration.
The present invention adapts to a Kelly bar on line trucks (known in the art) thus enabling the lineman to drill into a pole, post, stump, etc, thereby anchoring the tool head into whatever item is to be removed. The lineman can then attach the pull ring to the tool and securely winch the pole (which can be 18 to 36 inches in diameter) out of the ground. Some of the larger poles may require a relief hole excavated next to it to relieve pressure and/or suction. The present invention is advantageous because one man can now perform a task once requiring multiple persons. This results in saving the company time and money while providing safety for the lineman.
To remove the present invention from the rigid body, a spanner bar is inserted through the pull ring to unscrew, usually one to two turns counter clockwise and the tool will back out by hand.
The essence of the present invention is the use of aggressive screw threads on a very tough steel shaft and having the ability to use interchangeable drill heads for penetration of objects being removed. The invention can then connected to the hydraulic drive by use of a Kelly Bar adapter powering and/or drilling into items of removal.
The tip of the tool has a conical relief (transition from base into drill bit) to help prevent binding, burning and making for easier removal. The invention is then disconnected from the hydraulic drive and the pull ring (extraction coupling) is attached to the tool. A hydraulic winch is connected to the pull ring and the object is then pulled out or removed from the ground or water. The removal of this tool from an object is accomplished by turning the tool counter clockwise or until it is completely unscrewed.